1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feedthrough apparatus used to feed a communicative means through a bulkhead.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Epoxy, cements or other adhesive materials are used to secure and seal a communicative means when such communicative means is fed through a bulkhead. In one embodiment, a tube was inserted through the bulkhead and with the communicative means fed through the tube, then an adhesive material was poured into the tube to secure and seal the communicative means in the tube. While this embodiment may have been effective at constant temperatures, one problem is that variable temperatures pose a problem because of the differences in expansion coefficients between the adhesive material, the tube and the communicative means. The adhesive material tends to crack with changes in temperature, hence creating leaks.